thegamerloverfandomcom-20200214-history
Stupid BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle
Stupid BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle is an upcoming parody of BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle made by TheGamerLover. Plot Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Transcript Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Characters *Kanji Tatsumi (Debut) *Yukiko Amagi (Debut) *Noel Vermillion *Chie Satonaka (Debut) *Yu Narukami (Debut) *Yosuke Hanamura (Debut) *Neopolitan *Ragna the Bloodedge *Hyde Kido (Debut) *Ruby Rose *SYSTEM XX (Debut, death) *Sol Badguy (Cameo) *Heart Aino (Debut, death) *Hikaru Otagi (Cameo) *Aigis *Ren Amamiya (Cameo) *Goku (Cameo) *Ryuko Matoi (Cameo) *Gran (Cameo) *Yumi (Debut, death) *Akatsuki (Debut) *Eltnum (Cameo) *Ragna and Noel Clones (Debut, death) *Platinum the Trinity (Dies twice) *Hakumen *Mai Natsume (Debut, death) *Makoto Nanaya (Debut, death) *Labrys (Debut, death) *Mika Returna (Death) *Tsubaki Yayoi *Yang Xiao Long *Blake Belladonna *Weiss Schnee (Death) *Linne (Debut) *Waldstein (Debut) *Mitsuru Kirijo *Akihiko Sanada (Debut) *Rachel Alucard (Debut) *Carmine Prime (Debut) *Gordeau the Harvester *Naoto Shirogane (Debut) *Azrael (Debut) *Merkava (Debut) *Teddie (Debut) *Jin Kisaragi *Naoto Kurogane (Debut) *Jubei Mitsuyoshi *Seth the Assassin (Debut) *Nine the Phantom *Vatista (Debut) *Nu-13 (Debut) *Iron Tager *Kokonoe Mercury *Yuzuriha *Orie Ballardiae (Debut) *Blitztank (Debut) *Lamda-11 (Debut) *Yuuki Terumi (Dies) *Mu-12 *Tsubaki's Shitty Clone (Debut) *Hades: Izanami (Debut) *Minazuki (Debut) *Hazama *Shadow Labrys (Mentioned) *Bang Shishigami (Indirectely mentioned) *Bills (Mentioned) *Es (Debut) *TheGamerLover *Android 21 Appearing in the Epilogue *Celica Ayatsuki Mercury *Naked Snake (Cameo) *Jeff Albertson (Cameo) *Gruntilda (Cameo) *Makoto Yuki (Illusion, Zombie) *Elizabeth *Tohru Adachi (Dies) *Hilda the Paradox (Dies) *Selvaria Bles Continuity *Dumb Death Battle **Dumb Death Battle - RWBY Battle Royale (RWBY Parody): Hyde tells Naoto that they're passing through the zone where Yang told Ruby that she is adopted, thing that she did in that episode. **Dumb Death Battle - Weiss vs Thiccsuru (Weiss vs Mitsuru DB Parody): Weiss mentions to Orie that she was killed by some "fat whore" almost two months ago. Songs *Bravo Dooby Doo Theme - Van Partible/Cartoon Network *Sans - Undertale *Premonition - BlazBlue *SUSANOOH L.A. Vocal - BlazBlue *Raise - BlazBlue *The Wandering Wolf - Persona 4 Arena *Rainbow Bunchie *Comedy - BlazBlue *Splash - BlazBlue *I'm Backing Up Song *Like A Dream Come True - Persona 4 *Pink Panther Theme - Henry Mancini *I Burn - Jeff and Cassey Lee Williams *Athletic Theme (Super Mario World) - Super Smash Bros. Ultimate *Hollow - BlazBlue *Monochrome Memory - Under Night In-Birth *Unseen Entities - Under Night In-Birth *Purity & Strictly - Under Night In-Birth *Winter Sonata (Weiss vs Mitsuru Theme) - Death Battle *Reach Out to the Truth (In Mayonaka Arena) - Persona 4 Arena *Walpurgisnacht - BlazBlue Centralfiction *Hoes Mad - Famous Dex *Aim to be a Pokemon Master - Pokemon, singed by Ragna in the english translation given by Bulbapedia *Lavender Town - Pokemon Red, Blue & Yellow *Jaeger - BlazBlue Centralfiction *Happy Haunted Sunshine House - Van Partible/Cartoon Network *Front Line - BlazBlue *Moon Theme - Ducktales (NES) *Conciliation - BlazBlue Centralfiction *God The Hundred - Project X Zone 2 *You Will Know Our Names - Project X Zone 2 *Resonance - BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle *Science Fiction - BlazBlue Chronophantasma *Beneath the Mask (Instrumental) - Persona 5 *Can Can - Offenbach *Schmaltz - BlazBlue *Silent Scream - BlazBlue Chronophantasma *DBZ Prologue Theme 2 *Goosebumps Intro Theme *MUST DIE - BlazBlue *Credits - Battle B-Daman (GBA) *Valkyria Chronicles Night Time - Dengeki Bunko Fighting Climax Gallery Trivia *Noel talking like Mario makes and allusion to bbtag story but noel is a ravioli by Lambla. **As well, when her evil clone talks, it makes an allusion to TERMINAL 64 by MetalKingBoo. *When Yang says "Whenever, wherever, i'm always armed and ready to fight with someone who loves dudes" makes an allusion to the song Armed and Ready by Cassey Lee Williams **As well, to the running gag of Kanji loves dudes from Persona 4 and its Spin-Offs and parodies. *When Ragna sings "Aim to be a Pokemon Master" makes a reference to Detective Pikachu when this last one sing the Pokemon Theme made by 4Kids, thing that people and Pokemon fans alike should forgot and hate like what happens to the 4Kids dubs of Sonic X, Yu-Gi-Oh and One Piece. *When Ragna tolds Lambda-11 & co. why they're going to be dead weight to BBTAG, it makes an allusion to the recent BBTAG Datamine posted by Kaizouwar. *The scene where a zombified Makoto Yuki is crawling towards Aigis is a reference to the Zombie Iron Man scene from Spiderman Far From Home. Category:Videos Category:2019 Videos Category:Memes Category:BlazBlue Category:Under Night In-Birth Category:Persona Category:RWBY Category:Arc System Works Category:French Bread Category:Atlus Category:Rooster Teeth Category:Parodies